1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to hip replacement. More particularly, this invention is related to a distally and proximally centered hip replacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The replacement of both of the femoral head and the acetabulum by prosthesis cemented into the bone as surgical treatment of a fractured hip or chronic arthritis of the hip is well known. In general, the conventional technique comprises removing the head and a part of the neck of the femur. The soft cancellous bone that lies within the remains of the neck and shaft of the femur is removed to facilitate the introduction of the bone cement and the hip prosthesis. If the acetabulum also needs repair, all remnants of articular cartilage are removed from the acetabulum. A cup which will accommodate the head or ball of the hip prosthesis is then cemented to the acetabulum by means of bone cement. Thereafter, the hip prosthesis is inserted into the femoral shaft. A trial reduction is then made. When it is apparent that reduction will just be possible, the hip prosthesis is removed and the upper part of the shaft of the femur is filled with bone cement. The hip prosthesis is then reinserted and allowed to set. As can be readily appreciated, the alignment or centering of the hip prosthesis within the shaft of the femur is of utmost importance if the artificial hip joint is to function properly.